Late Night Prank Fight
by FoxfaceWeasley
Summary: Okay, so not much pranking. But a cute little Peddie story. I love these two so mu-u-uch! Rated for paranoia, it probably doesn't really need to be, but eh. Enjoy, RnR, I don't own HofA, and enjoy!


_**Late Night Prank Fight.**_

**What can you do? I love HofA and I'm obsessed with Patricia and Eddie. They're adorable to the extreme, and my heart turns to mush when I see their cute little moments. Aah. Love.3 So, I got this idea when they were shovelling the manure, and what a better thing for those two to do than have a late night snack/prank/whatever the heck this turns out to be? Well. Kiss, obviously. But this is a close second.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

Patricia Williamson tiptoed down the stairs. She was starving! She hadn't eaten dinner because she was thinking of Eddie, she hadn't eaten lunch because she was daydreaming about Eddie and she hadn't snacked at all because Eddie was constantly on her mind and she couldn't think straight. Eddie this, Eddie that. She didn't know why, she hated him! He was always so rude towards her. But in a cute way. Like, when dogs come up and take your knees out, but they're so freaking adorable that you can't help but forgive them. That's how she feels about Eddie. Except, she doesn't think Eddie's a dog. She thinks he's amazing. And funny, and smart, and has a wicked sense of humor, and is so sweet, and always smells of pine... Uh, what?

So anyway, she reached the kitchen and used her phone light to shine around the room to make sure Eddie wasn't there. Or Victor. But she was more scared that Eddie would see her pigging out at 2:00 in the morning. She'd be humiliated if he saw her! She pulled the sleeves of her pyjama top down and opened the fridge, disappointed that the only thing in there was a jar of chocolate spread. She sighed and opened the cupboard instead, finding a loaf of bread. She wasn't in the mood for bread. It was too filling. She looked around and spotted the fruit bowl. Apples, pears, bananas, oranges.  
"How boring," she muttered and picked up an apple, tossing it in the air and shining it against her sleeve.  
"Nice one, Yacker."

As soon as Patricia heard the voice, with that charming American accent and annoying smoothness about it, she froze.  
"What are you doing down here?!" she hissed and hid the apple behind her back.  
"Well, you see. When a person can't sleep, they tend to find something to do. I was chilling on the stairs, saw you come in here, and I love nothing more than irritating the hell out of you," Eddie chuckled and flicked the lightswitch. Patricia cowered away from the sudden brightness and blocked it with her hand. "What, does the amazing Patricia not like light? I knew you were gothic, punk or whatever it is, but I didn't know you were a vampire," he laughed and hopped off the table.  
"Oh, shut up! It's 2 in the morning, in case you hadn't noticed! And I'm not a vampire. Even if I was, I wouldn't suck your manky blood," she scoffed and hopped up on the counter. Eddie smoothly sauntered over to her and rested one hand just next to her right leg, the other hanging loosely at his side.  
"Yeah, right. We all know you like me, Yacker," he shrugged and gave a smirk that could only register as adorable in Patricia's mind. She had to shake her head to get rid of the thought, and by the time she'd stopped looking into his eyes she felt something coming to rest just above her knee. It was the hand that had been on the counter not thirty seconds before.  
"Get off me, slime ball," she rolled her eyes and spun around on the countertop, slipping off it easily.

"Wow, Yacker's got some skills huh?" Eddie joked. His eyes watched her beautiful frame as she walked towards the fridge and pulled out the jar of chocolate spread. She turned around and walked back over to him with a sort of wiggle in her hips. He felt his heart start racing as she opened it and put the lid down. She bit on her lower lip and Eddie's eyes widened.  
"Uh, what're you-?" he began, but was cut off.  
"Hey, I was just getting a snack," she said as innocently as the baddest girl in Anubis house could.  
"Oh, right," he said, almost disappointed. Patricia laughed slightly and stood behind him. She swirled her finger around in the chocolate spread and spun him around, drawing a line of the sticky stuff down the middle of his face.

"Not cool, Yacker!" he gasped as he went cross-eyed in order to try and see it.  
"Oh, really? I think it's an improvement," she laughed and licked the rest off her finger.  
"Well, lets see if I can make an improvement to you, okay?" he rolled his eyes and grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl just behind him. He peeled it behind his back and grabbed one of the slices, bringing it forwards and squirting the juice in her hair.  
"Ow! That got in my eye, doofus!" she said and put a hand to her eye, doubling over.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Here, let me take a look," he offered and sat her up on the counter. He stood up straight and bit down on his lower lip in thought. "Hold your eye open," he instructed, and she did so. She didn't feel like telling him he hadn't even got her face yet. She would. Just as soon as she could get hold of a banana and smear it down his neck. "Okay, look right into my eyes," he said. She took a deep breath and looked straight into his dark green eyes, feeling her heart melt.

"Wow, Yacker. You've got some pretty nice eyes, you know?" he stated. He knew he'd missed her eye by miles, but wanted to play along. How many more chances would he get to look into Patricia's eyes, anyway? He ran his thumb across her cheek and felt her blush. "You alright there?"  
"Yeah, just fine," she whispered and grabbed hold of a banana behind her back. She peeled it with a lot of difficulty and took off the top. "Hey, Eddie?" she asked.  
"Hey, that's the first time you've called me by my actual name... Anyway, yeah?" he tilted his head to the side and half-smiled at her. She moved the banana filled hand up behind his neck and held it there, her fist closed.  
"This alright?" she asked, a grin pulling up the corners of her lips.  
"Y-yeah.. Uh, great, actually," Eddie's mouth was suddenly dry and he looked down, his face turning pink.  
"Good," she smiled and pressed her lips gently against his. To her delight/annoyance, depending on what mood she'd be in when she looked back at the moment, he kissed her back. She felt her chance and opened her hand up, smearing the mush down his neck and up to the bottom of his hair. He pulled back and laughed.  
"Very, very well played. I'll make a troublemaker of you yet," he said and sat back against the back of the sofa. She stood and shrugged.  
"Or I'll make one of you," she scoffed and crossed her legs. He winked at her cockily and she let out something between a squeak and a giggle.

"What was that?" he laughed. She glared at him half-heartedly and shoved him backwards, so he was lying on the couch with his legs slung over the back.  
"Wow, you're really not very strong, are you?" she leaned over at him and raised an eyebrow.  
"Oosh, that one hurt. Right here," he said, putting a hand to his heart and feigning sadness.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" Patricia was cut off when she was pulled down on top of him and put her hands out instinctively. They came to rest on his chest, and she was surprised at how toned it was.  
"Sorry, who isn't strong?" he winked again and Patricia was lucky her arms didn't give out. She found herself looking into his dark green eyes again, and was kissing him again before she knew what was happening. As her eyes fluttered closed, she felt his soft lips kissing back, moving rhythmically with hers, and she saw something. A small flicker of light, at first. It gradually grew behind her closed eyelids, and she felt an unfamiliar warmth fly through her body. Then, the fireworks went off. All colours, all shapes, but beautiful nonetheless. She pulled back, smiling ear-to-ear.  
"Wow..." she uttered. "Someone pinch me, because I must be dreaming."  
"Or, I could just do this?" Eddie grinned and pulled her back down onto him.

"EW! Okay, you guys! Get. A. Room! Honestly!" Amber Millington's voice rang out through the room. The two embarrased teenagers pulled apart, Patricia falling into a fit of giggles and Eddie holding in his laughter.  
"Sorry, Amber. But you didn't have to interrupt," Patricia laughed and rolled off Eddie.  
"Well, you didn't have to snog right here. We have rooms for that," Amber rolled her eyes and walked back up to bed with a glass of water.

"So, Yacker. There's something I've been meaning to ask you for a long time," Eddie said. He'd walked Patricia back up to her room and was currently leaning against the doorframe.  
"Yeah, slimeball?" she said with a grin.  
"Will...Uh, ha. Will you go out with me?" he asked. His throat was dry again and his confidence seemed to take a drop past the cellar.  
"Yes," Patricia whispered and felt a strange sensation in her belly. Like butterflies, but it was something she could easily get used to. Eddie's eyes widened, then he grinned, then blushed, then looked down.  
"Well... I'll see you later. Yacker," he looked up and winked at her, yet again, and turned on his heel to go to his own room.  
"Whatever, weirdo!" she called after him, but in a hushed tone.  
"I love you," he called back, grateful that he had his back to her so she couldn't see that his face was redder than the walls of Anubis House.  
"I love you too," she said, and knew he'd heard her when she heard him walking again. She closed the door and when she turned around, saw the eyes of Amber and Nina staring at her.  
"What?" she asked, slipping under her duvet.  
"We'll talk tomorrow," Nina giggled and turned back over to go to sleep.  
"Yeah. Sweet dreams, Trixie. Promise us you won't dream about Eddie too much," Amber yawned and fell back into her slumber.

Little to say, Patricia didn't stick to that promise.

**Well. This was kinda fun! Sorry if they're OOC, Amber and Nina do seem to be. But I think I've got Patricia and Eddie okay... Review! -FoxfaceWeasley.**


End file.
